Pokemon: Leaders of the World
by Icebreaker0
Summary: An action/adventure story where gym leaders from each region come together to save the world from an evil ploy of a team made up corporations from the past, such as Team Rocket, Magma and more.
1. Overview and Planned Characters

Hello, and welcome. Being a fan of Pokemon but not a fan of the anime, I wanted to create my own pokemon story.

I immediately decided against the cliché of the story following the journey of a pokemon trainer and their friends, and decided to tackles a more "out there" idea.

It's basically what I like to think of as the Avengers of Pokemon; a team of trainers band together to battle the forces of an evil plot to take over the world. I haven't fully decided on the antagonists of the story yet, but it will likely be made up of a combination of the corporations from other pokemon games, such as Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua.

But who will the trainers be? Well, my idea is to have a gym leader from every generation of pokemon (Except Kalos, the Gym leaders there don't really stand out to me and I'd prefer to keep the region altogether out of this) This is because I feel the gym leaders of the games are rather unique characters who sadly never get much time to develop character as you walk into their gym, kick their butts, and leave.

Who will the gym leaders be? I haven't fully decided that either. I do have an idea though. Check out the ones I have chosen, and feel free to suggest gym leaders you would like to see more fleshed out and who you think would make the best character.

Here's what I was thinking:

From Kanto:

Sabrina (Psychic)

Why I chose her: She's interesting, and a little creepy. I like that.

Age: 17

Personality: Moody and quiet, but may snap if you irritate her. She herself has Psychic powers, but no one's been brave enough to investigate them.

Partner Pokemon: Alakazam

From Johto:

Morty (Ghost)

Age:16

Why I chose him: I kinda like his character, he seems a little more cheerful than most ghost users. Plus no other male Johto leaders interest me that much.

Personality: He's a trickster and proud. He's quite upbeat and a joker, and considers himself fearless due to his training with ghost pokemon. Definitely not the case, though.

Partner Pokemon: Gengar

From Hoenn:

Winona (Flying)

Why I chose her: I like her attitude, as well her design for some reason. Plus a flying type leader comes in useful

Age: 18

Personality: Whimsical and enjoys every chance to fly with her Pokemon. As a result she's always figuratively and literally got her head in the clouds. However, she's kind-hearted and willing to help her team even when it's not needed.

Partner Pokemon: Altaria

From Sinnoh:

Candice (ice)

Why I chose her: For some reason I just felt more personality coming from her than the other Sinnoh leaders.

Age: 15

Personality: Stuck for most of her life in her hometown's mountains of snow, Candice is quite competitve and keen to battle other due to most her life being spent training in solitude. She's often cheerful but socially inexperienced and uncomfortable around others. She also feels heat more strongly than others being used to her frozen climate, but is quite used to cold.

Partner Pokemon: Glaceon

From Unova:

Cheren (normal)

Why I chose him: Cheren is actually one of my favourite characters and rivals from the series. I dunno exactly why, but his character felt different from other rivals in the past. I was pleased to see him return in black/white 2 as a gym leader, a position he himself seemed happy with. He just feels like someone I can write for easily.

Age: 16

Personality: Cheren is quite intelligent and analytical with Pokemon battles. He wanted to become the champion rather than his rival Hilbert, but when Hilbert become the famous Unova Champion, Cheren lost motivation to face his rival and decided to pursue a different occupation like his childhood friend, Bianca did. However, he was offered to become a gym leader for Unova due to his battling smarts. He never gets to use his impressive team, however, and is only allowed to use weak pokemon on rookie trainers, to his dismay.

Partner Pokemon: Stoutland

Well, that's all of them. If you want to suggest characters or ideas you have, or ask any questions, I encourage you to do so. I hope you'll enjoy the story when I get to writing it. Until next time.


	2. Update of Story

So, as you can see, I'm back. This is just another author's note, though this time I'm more decisive and ready to tell you my plans.

I'm going to go with my original choices of gym leaders, as seen on the previous note I made. It's just that I've been um-ing and ah-ing about whether to replace a certain gym leader with another for a while, but I've decided to stick with the original roster just to keep things simple. The concept I've come up with could be made up with a huge amount of different choices- after all, there are a lot of gym leaders. That doesn't mean I'm now ignoring suggestions for leaders to appear, though. It's very likely other gym leaders will appear in the story (probably temporarily).

However, I am going to add a Kalos gym leader, Grant, to the character list, because I decided leaving Kalos out was a silly idea and his inclusion will make the number of members of each gender equal. I'll just list him here:

Grant (rock)  
>Why I chose him: Kinda had to. I needed another male character, the ice and grass leaders would cause a big age difference, and I couldn't use Clement as he seems too similar to Cheren.<br>Age: 17  
>Personality: Grant was raised to be very competitive, not only with Pokémon battling, but his interest in rock climbing (which is featured in his gym). He's always pushing himself to become stronger. He can joke around at times, but knows when to be serious.<br>Partner Pokémon: Aurorus

Ok, that's him. Now, I'm going to post the first chapter I did. Of course, constructive criticism and compliments are very much appreciated. If you have any questions about this fic, don't hesitate to ask.  
>Ok, let's begin!<p> 


	3. Chapter 1: The Theft

It was midnight at the old Hoenn museum. The large building stood resolutely, its dull and barren walls helping it blend into the dimness.  
>The museum was not particularly interesting to people who lived around the area, so it came to be expected that the museum's parking lot was often deserted, especially so at this time.<br>But that was not the case tonight.  
>A large, sleek, black van pulled into the parking lot, joining other similar vans that were already parked.<br>The door opened, and from it stepped a woman in a jet-black hoodie, adorned with horns at the top. She smirked mischievously as she approached a group of similarly dressed men, all wearing black bandanas around their foreheads as well as one around their mouths. They stiffened as they saw her coming towards them.  
>"Mistress Courtney," One of them addressed her nervously. "The preparations are complete."<br>"And…?" Courtney said expectantly, her smirk widening.  
>"It went off without a hitch." The messenger replied.<br>"They didn't notice? Good." Courtney grinned, seemingly unsurprised. "Well done, my team." She said.  
>The other members of the group seemed more relieved than pleased. "What do you want us to do now?" one of them asked hesitantly.<br>"Oh, nothing more. I think I'll go in and seal the deal." Courtney walked past them. "You're dismissed for now" She called out, as her team looked on, puzzled.

Reaching the locked glass door of the museum, Courtney pulled out a round red and white orb, a pokeball. She opened it, releasing a large orange camel-like creature sporting a small volcano on its back.  
>"You know what to do, Camerupt." She told creature, known as a Pokémon, spurring it to rear on it hind legs and shattered the door with its hooves in one swift motion.<p>

"Stop right there!" A loud yell came from within the museum. It came from a robust-looking man, evidently a security guard. He was accompanied by a large, light-blue, muscular, humanlike Pokémon known as Machoke. Both looked fervent for a fight.  
>"What on in Arceus' name are you doing here, breaking into museum like this?" The guard barked, as Courtney and her Camerupt stood still, soaking up his shouts. "This museum has barely anything worth of serious value! What could you possibly want?"<br>"Oh, that's none of your concern, I'm afraid." Courtney said calmly. I require little from this… minor exhibition." She looked around seemingly unimpressed, then raised her view to a glass case towards the back of the museum, her eyes gleaming. "And I believe that it would be wisest to step down."  
>"Step down? Who do you think you are?" The guard said, even more infuriated. "If you don't leave right now, my friend here will make you!" The Machoke beside him crashed its fists together in anticipation.<br>"I thought you'd say that. It really does make things more interesting anyway." Courtney smiled. She raised her head and yelled, "Koffing, use self-destruct!"  
>The guard looked around, bewildered, as no such Pokémon accompanied her.<p>

Then, Suddenly…

BOOM!

Several explosions went off violently from within the museum's walls. Debris went everywhere, chunks of the wall littering the museum, smashing most of the exhibits. Some of the roof fell onto the museum floor. Only a few sections of the walls were standing.

As the dust cleared, Courtney walked towards the rear of the destroyed building, unharmed thanks to her Camerupt shielding her with a glowing barrier during the explosion.  
>The guard lay amongst the wreckage, alive but injured. His Machoke was unconscious.<br>As Courtney began to climb the stairs, the guard choked "How… How did you do such a thing?"  
>"Simple. We loaded a bunch of Koffing into the museum's air vents from the outside. I can't believe you didn't notice a thing. Those Pokémon are pretty useful for explosions, you know." She laughed maliciously but stopped when she spied a small crystal block, which had fallen out of its smashed glass case.<br>"It didn't break…That means it's authentic…" She muttered, picking it up. She turned to see her group entering the building, inspecting the damages.  
>"Mistress, what shall we do with the Koffing?" One of the members called, nursing one of the fainted Pokémon, its round, purple, cratered body unconscious from the explosion.<br>"Leave them." She spat, walking towards the exit. "They're no use to us now. Take that guard's Pokémon though, it could be of value."  
>She walked out of the ruins, and opened the door to the van. As she stepped in, she looked at the block in her hand. "So, they thought they could hide it in such an unexceptional place." She murmured.<br>"Well, that won't work. Soon we'll have them all. And nothing will be same. Ever."


End file.
